This invention relates generally to connectors and more particularly to a connector for a U-shaped channel.
Electrical conduit, pipes, fixtures, etc. are commonly supported overhead or vertically by channel framing conventionally having side flanges with inwardly turned hook-shaped lips defining a slot therebetween. Heretofore, various means have been used to join sections of channel framing, but all have had certain disadvantages. For example, one such means is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,269. It comprises a channel-shaped connector having two side walls and a connecting web, the latter having a pair of openings therein toward opposite ends of the web for threadably receiving two conventional fillister head screws. After a pair of channels to be joined are telescoped on opposite ends of the connector with the open side of the connector toward the channel slots and the side walls of the connector adjacent and parallel to the side walls of the channels, the screws are threaded into the holes until the shanks of the screws bear against the webs of the channels. Continued tightening of the screws moves the connector relative to the channels until the outer edges of the connector walls are jammed against the channel lips to lock the connector to the channel and thus the channels to each other. However, this type of connector has a disadvantage in that the exposed screw heads within the connector interfere with the use of the channels as a raceway for insulated wires and cable. Moreover, the screw heads may damage the insulation. A washer between each screw head and the connecting web of the connector alleviates this latter problem to some degree but further interferes with the use of the channels as a raceway. In addition, excessive tightening of the screws oftentimes results in cracking of the connector which is of cast metal.